Anthony Olivriar
Anthony Aravis Olivriar '''is the second eldest legitimate son of the late Arthfael Olivriar, the youngest son of the four sons, and a member of the House of Olivriar. Born with a twin, Clara Olivriar, Anthony has a natural affinity to cryomancy, showing minor abilities throughout his childhood, until properly trained, starting when he was sixteen, and ending when he turned eighteen. At the age of five, his mother was responsible for his excellent skill in archery and hunting, which remains his primary style of combat. At the age of twenty-six, Anthony marched through Asgarnia, and reunited the divided Kingdom of Asgarnia - for which he would serve as incumbent monarch for nine months. Anthony lives in Ardougne, where he has taken his family to reunite with the roots of the Olivriar, and further build the legacy which his father had left him. He is played by Dnl. Traits and Attributes Physique Build Built at six feet approximately in height, Anthony was a gaunt, youthful lad. His frame was slender, and almost fragile in its appearance resembling a rat, which accompanied his tall height. He had a slightly muscular build in his upper arms, and legs; due to the strength and agility needed to be a hunter, and draw strings of long bows. He had an unusually 'perfect' set of sharply defined features; graced with high cheekbones in comparison of an elf; though, visibly not as prominent. And pointed ears, though again not as prominent as an elf of full blood protruded from his thick dark black hair, which was slicked down, and spiked. A scar ran down vertically, upon the right side of his visage, jagged in its form. He had fiery, vibrant amber-hazel orbs above these heightened cheekbones. Casual While in casual appearance, Anthony would adorn a long-sleeved white shirt, buttoned down his torso and plain black trousers, with ornately-crafted boots. He wore several strung necklaces around his neck; most being teeth he had claimed as trophies from his years hunting. At his hip there was his longsword, Durendal, bound to him by a scabbard at his belt. A small quiver, composed of a smokey black leather, accompanied by a crossbow made of ivory and bits of metal. The quiver had a variety of bolts sorted into several slots, displaying different metallic value. Armor Anthony is dressed in a padded, red-dragonhide armor, layered with leather plates strapped down to his biceps, and shoulders. Spiked vambraces were locked in place on his forearms, with fingerless, thin leather gloves hooked on. Separated by a belt, the man wore a pair of black trousers, and finished with a pair of crimson leather boots; they appeared to be padded by the scale-like hide of the dragon. A bow, curved at the ends, and barbed with spiny, sickly metal spikes along its frame, was slung across his back. It was accompanied by a quiver of metallic arrows. A backpack slung over his shoulders, complete with pouches of miscellaneous items, including a smokey black leather quiver full of a variety of bolts, and Gwylleni, his one-handed pistol-crossbow. Durendal rests at his hip, strapped to his side within a scabbard which was bore with its name in the fine leather. Personality Personality As a son of Arthfael, he was born with a natural talent for sarcastic, passive-aggressive behaviour. Smug and overconfident, Anthony can be perceived as sly and cunning; making up for his lacking in build. Strategic and systematic, making him reasonably good with words. Known for his quick charm, enthusiastic attitude, and overwhelming excitement, though all of which tend to get him in trouble, as he uses most of which to prank those around him, or enrage werewolf mothers with his punk-like antics. Although, he too has an undying ambition, which when determined, he will put all of his effort in defending and building this goal; whatever it may become. Equipment Durendal '''Durendal is the personal sword, and primary weapon of Anthony. When in combat with one of Anthony's recurring foes, Volk, he was gifted a longsword of fine craftsmanship by his older brother, Mathias. The sword itself is a dull, darker gray color, balanced upon a straight crossguard, and circular pommel. The handle is wrapped in a gray, leather-like hide and a silver cloth. Upon the entirety of the sword, there is a slight, magical shimmer to it, displaying a magic property; the sword being bound to Anthony by an enchantment. It's first use in combat, was against its intended target, Volk; its forceful planting into ice and snow atop a slope of White Wolf Mountain, which presumably killed the beast. Though, the sword had also been used to slay a suqah. Gwylleni Gwylleni (or 'gloom born') 'is an ivory crossbow, crafted with bits of supporting metal. The wicked one-hander was created and used originally by Anthony's mother, Alexis, before she handed it down to him. The bone itself, which the crossbow is made mostly of, is werewolf; the beast having given Alexis a facial scar, so when she had slain it, she crafted the very crossbow from its bones. Complete with the crystal latch, the crossbow is capable of working like a crystalline bow, with the addition, of using simple crossbow bolts. The crossbow is accompanied by a dark leather quiver, loaded with several types of bolts; including nine, rare bolts with the ability to drain a mage's entire magical force. Agwedd '''Agwedd (or Attitude) '''is a powerful, yew longbow with an intricate design of a adamantite snake curled masterfully around the wooden base. The string, made of the hair of a unicorn, with the addition of a curved dagger sheathed towards the top; the bow itself encompasses a magical property that takes from the user's will and energy, in order to create arrows upon its string. It was a gift from Anthony's magical mentor, Exanderaz, nearing the end of his learning. Bywyd '''Bywyd (or Life) '''is a powerful kiteshield with a dim, blue glow to it. While the metal is unknown, it originated from a knight of light, who used it against the undead. Upon it being gifted to Anthony, he used it to defend against an undead creature, which vaporized in the impact of his bash. The shield is enchanted with extremely effective defense and annihilation against the undead. As of now, the shield remains locked away among Anthony's stored belongings. Magical Capabilities Cryomancy Cryomancy, the ancient art of ice magic, is a magical capability that Anthony has had a particular affinity to since birth, due to his bloodline. Although throughout his childhood, his capability was small compared to his abilities with archery, at the age of seventeen, his skills in the magic were refined by an apprenticeship to a master of the art. In an environment which boasts a body of water, or an otherwise cold, or glacial composure his abilities with ice magic are much stronger. The Man in the Mountain The Man in the Mountain is a role which Anthony currently possesses. Although seen as simply a child's tale by the common world, the Man in the Mountain is said to be a wise, powerful magician capable of unimaginable feats. It is said that he would grant the man that successfully discovers him a great, unknown power. However, many men who have embarked on such a journey met tragic end upon the frigid, dangerous slopes of the White Wolf - the mountain which he is said to live within. The Sight, an ability granted to Anthony by his predecessor, Tesla Aren, is a great power allowing the Man in the Mountain to physically look upon the various energies which make up the world; each individual energy takes up a particular color. It is an ability which can capture its holder in a trance of admiration for the beauty the world truly possesses. The Sight also allows the Man in the Mountain to harness such energies with extensive practice and understanding, and manipulate them to his will, if he desired. Notable Events * After nine months as the new King of Asgarnia, Anthony abdicates and departs with his family for Ardougne. His reign would would be remembered for the infamy of several quick decisions. * Kayla Olivriar, Anthony's youngest child, is born. * Anthony is made Centurion in the military of Kandarin, commanding the Second Brigade. * Anthony meets with Duchess Kya of Lumbridge, and betroths his son, Merrick, with Era Vernet. Relations Family *Arthfael Levean Olivriar, Father ** '''Dead '- '''Father *Alexis Renderra ** Alive '''- '''Mother *Madison Olivriar ** Alive - Wife * Arthfael 'Arth' Olivriar Jr ** Alive '''- '''Brother *Scarlett Olivriar ** Alive '''- '''Sister * Clara Olivriar ** Alive - Sister * Merrick Olivriar ** Alive - Son * Olivia Olivriar ** Alive - Daughter * Nathan Olivriar ** Alive - Son Friends * Wade Pierce ** Alive - Friend * Erin Blackthorn ** Alive - Friend * Aurora Rovin ** Alive - Best friend * Auron La'Vallette-Ryder ** Dead - Future brother-in-law/assigned Knight Other * Mathias Renderra ** Alive - Brother * Exanderaz Drayk ** Alive - Magical mentor Views and Beliefs Religion and Alignment Since I was small, I've believed strongly for the respect of the world and the beauty which it offers. The trees that surround us, the singing of the birds... Even the howl of the wolf. The constant cycle of life which sustains the forests of Gielinor with ever-lasting peace captivates me. The system that we repeatedly rely on has failed those that truly deserve our greatest respect. For our Kings, Emperors, nobles would not have what they have without the working hands of the commoner. They give so much, only to be returned so little; and they are happy, grateful, long-lived? It baffles, and astonishes me. That willingness to push themselves to the top, despite the struggle that follows, that ever-lasting presence. While our Kings, Emperors, and nobles live and die - they are eternal. For all the tyrants and systems which we have built around ourselves in all of our years all in their own methods to create peace, we dare call ourselves the dominant society of Gielinor. We dare allow ourselves be deceived by the system which has only failed us, and shall fail again? For this, I deem it my obligation, as a huntsman, to respect which I have taken from the truest society. I shall not violate the dead, nor shall I violate their memory by not using all of what it yields. The nature is what distinguishes me from a fool and a huntsman, for it provides me the tools essential to complete my task. '' ''I do not declare myself a man of any god; instead, I am a man of no god. While I respect the values of the gods, Armadyl and Zamorak, it is to my belief that their individual doings has only torn this world apart. For so long, we lived in cooperation, together, whether you were a follower of Zamorak or a follower of Saradomin, or an elf and a human, and our society sustained an ever-lasting peace. It is them, who have brought this tragedy upon us, and despite their wrongdoings, it shall only be us to pay the price. '' Mahjarrat ''The Mahjarrat are a tribe which I am aware of, and unfortunately, part of. A being of extreme, unknown capability and divine power, the Dream of Mah are a terrifying, unpredictable people. I've encountered one, by the name of Exanderaz. Intrigued with my abilities and bloodline, the Mahjarrat offered me lessons in the ancient art of ice. It was quite the promising deal, as well. He asked for hardly anything in return; in fact, at the end of my learning, he gifted me with a bow. '' ''I am currently unsure of how to feel about them, truly. I know too little, besides which tendencies they may have, as I've experienced in myself, and those around me. '' Demons ''What can be said about them? They are the natives of the Infernal realms, many still residing within the plane of Gielinor after the first God Wars, lurking mostly in the shadows of the world, as if conspiring some great plot. I've never met one myself, however, I will hope that I never have to, knowing that I must yet again take a life, even if it is a demon. The ones, that I know, that lurk here have only one known intent. To destroy. Undead, Necromancy The art of necromancy brings upon a feeling utter hatred and anger. It is a great violation of the natural balance of the world and an immoral act to commit the act of violating the dead in their rest with the intent to steal their soul from Death himself, and entrap them within the realm as a false, cheated life. It is my belief that if the moment calls upon it, it is my duty to liberate the enslaved soul and free them to their rightful resting place. It is my firm standing that a necromancer deserves punishment for such a disgusting, unimaginable act. If the moment is right, I will take every chance to punish the evil. Trivia *Anthony's role-played history began at ten, making up most of his childhood memories which led up to current. *All of Anthony's weaponry have been gifted to him by family members. * Anthony firmly believes women love scars, after Paula Rovin had told him so. * Anthony has an admiration for the commonfolk. He believes that their work in society, makes a society, and strives to ensure they are not forgotten or devalued by the higher classes. Anthony believes, unlike nobles, commoners are able to survive struggle due to being exposed to it for the entirety of their lives. Category:Noble Category:Mage Category:Mahjarrat Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Asgarnia Category:Rangers Category:Incomplete Articles